shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoot an Arrow Wiki
Adventures of the Drunkards The Drunkards are (currently): (Gnome Cleric) Kranks (Elf Rogue) Mir Dúath (Elf Ranger) Kaycee Arlour (Human witch) Lanaya (Dhampir Brawler) Glen (Human Warpriest) Sigmar (Dwarf Druid) Torak Ex members (Human Bard) Akus Max I (mus) (aka "Bardakus Maximus") (Human Sorcerer) Rubick (Human Paladin) Clangeddin Silverbeard: Mighty Paladin of Legends and Tavern Tales (Human commoner) Billy Expendable The Story so Far - Burnt Offerings A more complete summary of can be found in the Burnt Offerings section. Six adventurer wannabes (the Drunkards) are thrust into action when the sleepy town of Sandpoint is attacked by goblins. As the adventurers fend off and investigate the raid, they earn favours from the townsfolk including Sheriff Hemlock and tavern owner Ameiko Kaijitsu. But their investigation leads to a dark secret: Nualia, the town's presumed-dead favourite daughter, has become obsessed with transforming herself into a demon, and is allying with evils great and small to wipe the town from the map! The adventures confront some of the dangers Nualia is posing, and eventually battle and defeat Nualia herself in the goblin fortress of Thistletop! But what could cause the aasimar to hate the town so much? And what is the truth behind the ancient ruins she made her base of operations? The Story so Far - The Skinsaw Murders A more complete summary can be found in the Skinsaw Murders section. A series of gruesome murders occur in and near Sandpoint and it's up to The Drunkards to investigate. The trail leads to a ghoul infestation brought about by none other than Aldern Foxglove. But Foxglove wasn't working alone -- he was but the pawn of the Skinsaw Cult, an group of murderers lead by a shapeshifter named Xanesha. The Drunkards discover the Skinsaw Cult (operating as the respectable, if secretive, Brothers of the Seven society) has recruited powerful members from around Magnimar, including Justice Ironbriar. The party dismantles the cult, and kills Xanesha, thereby foiling a plot against Lord-Mayor Grobaras himself! But it seems all is not over yet, as evidence indicates that Xanesha was but one player is an even larger scheme, somehow involving the sacrifice of greedy souls via the Sihedron ritual... The Story so Far - Hook Mountain Massacre A more complete summary can be found in the Hook Mountain Massacre section. The Drunkards travel to Hook Mountain to investigate why Fort Rannick has broken off contact with Magnimar. They find the Fort overrun by the Kreeg ogre clan and Xanesha's sister Lucrecia. The party clears out the fort (and are named its new Lords and Lady as a reward) and begin to secure the surrounding lands. Clang, Bardakus, and Rubick are lost while fighting the ogrekin necromancer Mammy Graul, but are avenged with the help of new party members Lanaya, Toruk, and Sigmar. The party saves the Shimmerglens swamp from a haunting, chases a legendary beast from Turtleback Ferry, and secures the dam at Skull's Crossing from ogres and trolls. Finally, they confront the Kreeg ogre clanhold and fight off their leader, a giant named Barl Breakbones. But the world is not safe yet -- it seems that Barl was working for someone called Mokmurian who is presently marching an army of giants (and a dragon!) on the heroes home town of Sandpoint! The Story so Far - Fortress of the Stone Giants You all started at Hook mountain where Kaycee and Turok informed the group that they would stay behind and clear out any other Kreeg Ogres that may be lingering around the mountain and cave you just explored. They will be using the help from Fort Rannick as once the caves are clear, the mines will be reopened as a source of revenue for the fort. Also Turok really wanted the caves clear because this time underground has re-sparked his love for caves and is trying to convince Kaycee that opening a spelunking adventures for her Fun and Games store would be a great revenue maker. That being settled the rest of the Drunkards(Glen not included) decided to go back to Magnimar using the boat that was left at Sculls Crossing. Glen was very vocal that he wanted to go straight to Sandpoint...on land, damn that water!! Turok helped in the form of a Mastodon to carry as much loot as possible from Hook Mountain to the boat at Skulls Crossing. Down through skull river the party with no issues to report other than news here and there of past attacks by Giants between Turtleback and Ilsurian. The Syrantula Lake was peaceful and so was Whistledown. No more news of Giant attacks were reported, only of potential Giant sightings, but never anything concrete. On the approach to Wartle is when things started to become.... spicy. The captain needed to stop the boat because a makeshift barricade across the narrowest part of Yondabakari river was ahead. On the otherside of the barricade there was another seemingly empty boat. Only just as the boat reached the edge of the river the group heard a voice call out from a "tower" on the right of the river. Upon closer inspection three young lads (in the low 20s) where at the top of the tower, the one speaking was obviously their leader. He welcomed you to the area and thanked you all for bringing them all of their loot and that all that the party needed to do was to get out of the boat and cross the barricade to the other-side where a boat was so thoughtfully placed for them to take and go on their marry way. I believe this is when Glen jumped off board and proceeded to throw-up the content of this last meal (mostly blood). Kranks whispered something to Lanaya then faced the trio and gave them an ultimatum, they let the party pass or his fiend here, Lanaya, is going to burn them to a crisp and a count down began 10.. 9.. This is when Darion (I cannot remember what I named him, so it is Darion it is from now on) signalled to shoot at the boat. An arrow came flying from the forest in the general direction of the boat. 8.. one of the of the three seemed to recognize Kranks and looking a little pale he backed away slowly 7. 6. climbed down the latter and jumped the final 3 steps running all out towards the forest 5.. 4.. Darion was clearly annoyed at how this situation is turning out but stood fast against Kranks bluff....right.. 3. . 2.. 1. Kranks signalled Lanaya in a mimicking fashion to Darion's call for artillery. Lanaya responded much more accurately sending a fireball towards the small wooden tower. The two punks that were on top jumped to either side just as the fireball engulfed the tower. Before more blood could be split or drank another voice could be heard coming from the forest. A younger child was screaming Darions name "Darion, Darion Darion, come quick to the village, its under attack. Darion, Darion, their are giants attacking". With a final look towards the party and a final resignation Darion ran towards the plea for help. Lanaya knowing a little of the area informed the group that there was a village near by by the name of Darhum, it was founded by two brothers Darmanion and Humberger in the same year that the Kreeg Ogres almost lost Hook Mountain (neither of these facts related) and that there is a good game trail about 40 yards to the right which is lined by good berry picking bushes. (There was a good knowledge nature roll) :) Hearing about the giant attack Glen's stomach growled and before anyone could decide weather to go help he was off in hope to help himself to a snack. In the background a battle could be hear and it was not long before a Giant and a couple of dire bears were in sight. Glen successfully approached the first giant undetected the rest of the party were moments behind. The bears were commanded by the giants to knock the side of a building down to get the villagers barricaded within. The giant nearest Glen (blue giant for now), not noticing him, attempted to moved towards to the building to assist the bears, but Glen's hunger got the best of him and his stomach gave out a surprisingly loud growl, giving away his position. Glen tried to grapple the giant but being aware of his new opponent he managed to stay untangled. The rest of the party, not being as hungry, were still not able to get to the battle before the Giant got a swing in on Glen. With a crunch to the jaw Glen was able to take a full swing of blue giants club (tree) to the head. The rest of the team finally had made there way into the combat as Sigmar stood tall beside Glen slashing at blue giant scoring a hit. On the dire bear having heard his commander's situation let the building go and came to join the battle attempting a bite on Sigmar only to have his bite deflected by Sigmars armor. Kranks came closer to bless the party. The battle was then joined by another dire bear and a giant (red) that had been previously moving out of sight. Glen attempted another grapple but must have been truly hungry as he wasn't able to get a hold. Blue giant decided to swing his club at both Sigmar and Glen missing on both. Sigmar again scored a hit that annoyed the Giant but didn't not stop him. The second bear seeing a bite size stack in Kranks decided to play with its food attacking with both its claws, scoring hits, but Kranks was not afraid of a significantly larger animal with teeth and claws bigger that his third leg, he swung with all his might and clocked the bear on the nose. The bear flinching away from the sting of the hit and went right into a slumber. (Lanaya cast slumber on it). Although doing a victory pose Kranks was perceptive enough to notice a dark figure on the roof the building where the villagers were -- Mir coming in from the shadows. And like a shadow he moved from the top for building to the ground below and right behind one of the bears unnoticed. Glen decided to forgo the grapple in preference to an attack. Blue giant still facing Sigmar and Glen took another swing this time contacting with Sigmar and not Glen (kind-of a surprise there). Sigmar used a full round attack hurting the giant once again. Lanaya fainted. The first dire bear attempted another attack on Sigmar to no avail. Mir attempted a back-stab but his blade was still in its sheath and he lost the sheath up the bears black hole. Glen... cursed. Blue giant having success the last round attempted another swing against Sigmar and Glen. (I honestly cannot remember the result here). Red giant took a 5 foot step back from Glen, which he had just reached last turn and yelled out in common "For the Drunkards" and attacked the blue giant scoring a very hurtful blow bringing him to one knee. Glen(I cannot remember). Blue giant still not done but really confused with the last attack on him swung at Sigmar and Glen, but loosing grip on his club returns the tree to whence it came. Sigmar seeing the opertunity to to hit the giant at ground level puts all his might behind a blow that cleaves the blue giants head off. Finding his rear exposed the non-sleeping bear takes a bite towards the pain in his ass and (hits?) Mir. But now that Mir has his blade ready the attacks with multiple slashes in the right locations to make the bear a soprano. With the rest of the battle complete the bear is surrounded and attempts to bull rush his way out of the battle but Glen gets his his snack, finally!!! Red giant starts recounting past events to Glen reassuring the group that Lanaya had possessed the Giant. Not one to let sleeping bears lie, the bear was assisted to its death. Not wanting to scare the rest of the villagers in town but wanting to keep her new body, a noose was placed around Lanaya's giant neck and her arms were tied up securely. Glen climbed his way up on her back to have a look at which vain he might start feeding on and Kranks took the other end of the noose. Into the village they went to find another giant down for the count and a caravan lead by Joriah (I lost the paper where his name was written). Joriah thanked the party for saving the caravan and the village from the giants attacks. He feared he would be the cause for the village to perish as his caravan had been plagued by giant attacks as he attempted to make his way to Magnimar for the Festival of Magical Enlightenment. Most of guards for the caravan were injured or perished along the way and he was losing hope in getting to the show. In thanks for saving the caravan Joriah The Extravagant allowed the party to each choose a magical item from the buffet of items on display. Although very interested in the Belt of Giant Strength +4 Sigmar decided to take the Battlement Shield. Mir liking the idea hiding in plane sight chose the ring of invisibility. Lanaya and Kranks both saw the power in a pearl but then Kranks thinking like he does with pragmatism he selected Ring Gates as they seemed to fit his future planes nicely. Glen was thinking of a cold storage for his food with the use of a portable hole but while trying it he accidentally knocked on item that hit another that made a third fly up in the air and as if time stopped he reached up and grabbed hold of a ring, it was a ring of regeneration that he took for himself and called it his precious, petting it. To keep it short, like I have been, giant Lanaya was tied up completely, Lanaya released the body, the giant was interrogated under the influence of detect lie and then killed. The giants are lead by Mickey mouse, sorry, by Mokmurian and there is something in Sandpoint that he wants. The siege on Sandpoint has not started but will once a dragon (Longtooth) arrives. Joriah The Extravagant, knowing that the party was still beaming over their new toys asked politely for assistance in getting to Magnimar. Since the mayor of the town was so grateful for the save, he had collected for the town a huge bounty of 100gp in thanks. This is when it was made known that the ruffians that had attempted to hijack the party were lead by his son and a couple of other trouble makers. He offered up the second boat and his son and hooligan's would assist in getting all Joriah's caravan loaded in the second boat that was so conveniently available. He also promised to sent the four up to fort Rannick to become future protectors of the land, putting their actions to better use. During the travel down to Magnimar, Mir explained why he had been travelling this way (he had heard about the caravan and he was coming to stake it out.... he means to make sure it arrive in Magnimar unscathed). He also mentioned about his time in Sandpoint where rumours were being spread about the Drunkards and that maybe they were causing all the issues. After some investigation/negotiations/interrogations he discovered that the rumours were being spread by Grovi through his garbage picking minions but that the actual rumors where being provided to Grovi by the Scarnetti family, more specifically Titus Scarnetti. After some sneaky work Mir was able to gain an advantage over Titus that has stopped the rumors and now Mir controls the rumours that Grovi spreads out. He forgot to mention that during his investigation he found out about all the new comers in town and that there was a new mage that has been spending time with Brodert Quink talking about odd old texts and spending time at Turandarok Academy (apparently going to the locked basement door?!?). His name is Ritter Wilhelm von Konberg-Salheim, of the Molthune Imperial Governor's Own 4th Hussars, 2nd Company (retired). But friends (including Mir) usually just say 'Sir Wilhelm'.. he didn't have anything to do with the rumours so he didn't really think about it. Getting back on track the party got to Magnimar talked to the mayor in attempt to get their due rewards for saving Turtleback, but he mayor put it off as the new of giant attacks meant spending more money to assemble an army to sent in defences of Sandpoint and other northern locations. .... All of that and I forgot to mention that for being the temporary guardians of the Magical caravan Joriah offered future magical items at a 50% discount while the caravan was still in town, we will be here all week as he often said. Stones over Sandpoint, part 2 After Kranks takes a leave from the group to experiment with his new portal rings, Sigmar, Lanaya, and Glen arrive in Sandpoint and do what any good adventures would do in the face of imminent danger -- they head to the bar. At the Rusty Dragon they meet up with the (apparently now alcoholic) Mir and discuss the giant threat. They are overheard and joined by two foreigners -- gentleman magic enthusiast Wilhelm and the non-common-speaking bloodrager Drogo. Lanaya uses tongues to speak with Drogo and get some backstory, and the Drunkards take on the newcomers to aid in the defence of the town. Plans are made, with the blessing and aid of mayor Kendra Deverin and sheriff Hemlock. The two bridges to the town are trapped and trees cleared from the edge of the northern wall. A ballista is set up (with a poisoned bolt) and patrols are sent out. One of the town patrols (aided by Glen) report a force of juvenile giants approaching from the north, while another patrol reports giants and dire bears coming from the east. Wilhelm suggests a version of the Schlieffen Plan -- attack the weak force early and quickly so you can focus all your strength on the larger force. The group heads north to ambush the juveniles (Sigmar sets one of the town bridges on fire on his way out of town). The group is able to locate and ambush the 3 juveniles easily enough. Lanaya ties herself in a tree (an action that confuses Wilhelm and Drogo) while Mir and Glen move into ambush positions. Suddenly, one of the giants starts stomping around, variously trying to pull down his pants and shit while running. Drogo enlarges himself and enters a blood rage attacking the apparently-glue-sniffing giant. It becomes apparent after a while that this giant is possessed by Lanaya and the group moves to attack the other 2 giants (Wilhelm lectures the group on sloppy battle tactics). Mir's rapier flies and lands multiple vicious blows to the giants and Glen attempts to grapple and snack on the beasts. With the enlarged bloodrager swinging his mighty sword, Mir slicing and dicing, giant-Lanaya swinging hir club, and Glen providing flanking, the giants are quickly dispatched. The group heads back to town just as the warning signal is seen from the northern bridge. The burnt bridge is being assaulted by two (adult) giants and their dire bear pets, but the water is giving them issues. Wilhelm sends a fireball to the group, and Drogo enlarges himself again. As the bears try to swim to shore they open themselves up to attacks from Drogo and Sigmar who ensure the creatures never make it. Fireball support from Lanaya, and stones thrown by Glen again dispatch the creatures with ease. Mir picks berries, and considers getting a ranged weapon at some point (he can sneak attack within 30') but then realizes he'd rather drink. Characters NPCs PCs Meta Game Meta Stuff Category:Browse